Before and After
by KizzoftheDead
Summary: Spinoff of "Orihime and the Beast", made up of short chapters of past, present, and future events related to the original fanfic!
1. Far Away

**AN: Alright guys, here it is! The first drabble! (:**

**I do want to remind everyone how the fic works though, and update you a little on what you can do (as I've added something to it.)**

**Anyone who wants to post a question on this fanfiction is totally allowed to, and it will be answered in a drabble. AND, if any of the future drabbles make you ask another question you'd like answered, you're free to put it in the reviews too! I will also write little drabble chapters just for me too, when I get the inspiration. You're also free to ask a question in a PM to me! As for the questions themselves- they can be non-pertaining to the plot of the story- so, for example:**

"**What was Orihime and Ulquiorra's first fight like?"**

**But it can be plot based too, so, for example:**

"**Did Nnoitra and Nelliel ever get together?"**

**The possibilities are endless! This fic will be mainly driven by you guys, so questions and etc. will be GREATLY appreciated! Excited to see what you guys come up with! Hopefully I'll see you in the reviews (or in PM's if you'd like to ask questions that way)! (: Much love as always!**

**Question: What became of Grimmjow in the end?**

**Asked By: Star's Roaring Blaze (Thanks so much for your question!)**

* * *

**Far Away**

* * *

Grimmjow wakes up to the sound of rough and rushing water, feeling half-frozen and broken in one too many places.

"Ugh…" He groans, shifting a little and stopping immediately when it feels like his chest is being ripped in half, noting that there's a pulsating pain ebbing from wherever he's wounded. "…what the hell happened…?"

Sudden flashes of the battle with his brother, and the subsequent death of Orihime, flash through his mind. All he can remember after that is falling… falling… and the cold…

"You're finally awake." A quiet voice murmurs, warm and kind, but hesitant all the same.

His eyes immediately open, and he comes face to face with a young woman, no older than 20 but no younger than 16, with striking brown eyes and dark, flowing hair. He goes silent for a moment, staring at her, realizing slowly that the pulsating pain he's been feeling is her, cleaning a wound he must have on his chest.

"You've been asleep for a few days…. I don't know how long you were here before I found you, but you were extremely close to-"

"Don't touch me!" He growls out roughly, smacking her hand away but causing himself more pain. She backs away from him a little, eyes wide. "Where am I?!"

"Southern France. My village has no name."

"Damn it!" He spits out, sitting up despite the rush of extreme burning across his chest. She immediately rushes forward to help him, grabbing his arm and supporting his back as best she can- her hands slip on his wet skin.

He looks down at himself quickly, noting that he's no longer in his cursed form, and also that the wound where Orihime stabbed him with the stone is only superficial- just a pain, no threat to his organs. Looking over at the girl again, he grabs her upper arm, grip tightening and making her wince as he speaks.

"Get me to your village, _now."_

She looks fearful for a moment, and quickly pulls her arm away when he releases her, though nodding quickly. She stands carefully, stepping into the cold edge of the river where he lies part-way (he was too heavy for her to pull him out farther), the edges of her winter dress getting soaked in the process. She loops one arm under his and starts to pull up, and along with her help he's able to stand. Grasping his arm gently and getting him out of the water, she stops him.

"Let me wrap the wound first… you're already bleeding again."

He scoffs at her, pushing her away and frowning.

"I didn't ask for you to help me. Just lead the way."

Her eye twitches a little, and her heart races before she finally realizes she's regretting her decision to help him get up. He glares at her.

"What, too stupid to remember your way home?"

He's pulled the final straw.

Had Grimmjow been completely well, there would've been no way for her to do what she does, but under the circumstances, one hard push sends him back into the shallow part of the river.

"Find someone else to help you!" She says immediately, gathering her things and beginning to walk off. He watches with wide eyes, unused to someone standing up to him so fearlessly, and, perhaps, faintly amused. Even so, he can't get back up, and she disappears for over an hour before she returns with blankets, food, and more bandages, her conscience getting the better of her. At this point, he's a nice shade of blue- his skin rivals his hair.

"Promise me you'll be less of an ass?"

He nods without hesitation.

A few hours later, he's sitting in her cottage by a fire, covered and bandaged, with food on his lap. She sits beside him on a pillow, head on her knees, half asleep. The fire reflects off her hair and skin beautifully, and the peaceful look on her face is oddly sedating to him- he feels more relaxed now than he's been in years, and, for the moment, the kingdom of Hueco Mundo, his brother, and Orihime seem extremely far away.

Blushing a little, he takes a bite of the warm bread she gave him earlier- _after _waiting for him to say thank you.

Maybe villains get happy endings after all.


	2. Loud and Clear

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long guys! Thank you all for your patience! **

**Question: How did Ulquiorra react when he found out Orihime's eggo was preggo? (That she was pregnant.)**

**Asked By: AtemLover1 (Thanks so much for your question! Hope you enjoy the answer!) **

* * *

**Loud and Clear**

* * *

It wasn't much of a surprise to Orihime when she first realized that she was pregnant.

Of course, that's not to say that she wasn't completely and unfathomably excited either- but, either way, when she went back and counted the days (checked and rechecked them over and over again), she wasn't at all shocked to realize that she was.

However, anyone that knows Orihime is highly aware that even her "not surprised" demeanor is a head higher than most people's "completely surprised" one.

Which is why she scared the ever-living hell out of Ulquiorra when she came bounding into their large bedroom, clutching her chest with her eyes wide as the moon.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra…!"

His original thought is that something has happened to one of their friends- Starrk won't wake up, Nelliel finally angered Nnoitra enough to have him kill her- and he reacts in a way befitting such an occurrence.

"Which one am I burying?" He deadpans.

If Orihime weren't so excited, she might've taken offense to this- but considering the circumstances she can't find it within herself to get irritated or angry.

"We're not going… were not going to be burying anyone… well, really, rather-"

She begins tripping over her words involuntarily, wringing her hands nervously over and over until Ulquiorra finally catches on and understands that nothing _bad _has happened per se, but that something is bothering her. Sighing faintly, he steps over, gently rubbing her arms and kissing her forehead.

"What is it, Mrs. Schiffer?"

She blushes faintly and smiles at his nickname for her, looking up at him with a new sureness in her face and voice. Words finally piecing together, she murmurs:

"You may be hearing the pitter-patter of some tiny feet soon."

Not understanding, he cocks his head to the side faintly, giving her a confused look that rivals Nelliel's child-like one.

"You made all this noise because we're getting a puppy?" He chuckles, laughing a little. "Well that's fine by me I guess- but he's not sleeping on the bed… I don't know why you were so worried about telling me."

He walks for the door as soon as he's finished saying this, stretching a little. She stands there in stunned silence for a moment, (surprised at how much denial he's presenting), and then turns for the door, suddenly blurting:

"I'm pregnant, Ulquiorra!"

The thud resounding down the long hallway to their west-wing bedroom confirms that he heard, loud and clear.


End file.
